Friday the 13th: Camp Wannaweep
by Hi I'm Nerman
Summary: Just when they thought it was safe to go back to camp...Joint Story by SDZero and Me.!CANCELED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Written by SDZero

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bus rattled down the beat-up road, causing the students to bounce lightly in their seats. The beauty of nature bathed in the glorious mid-day sun was obscured behind the greasy, unkept windows of the Middleton school bus. Kim sighed a bit, disappointed that poor sanitation kept her from enjoying the scenery. She looked around the bus to see what everyone else was doing to pass the time. Monique, sitting right behind her, seemed perfectly content bobbing her head to the beat blasting into her ear by her MP3 player. Just behind her, Felix was simply sitting on the seat, instead of his cybernetically enhanced wheelchair, enjoying a handheld game console. Kim couldn't help but smile a little when she caught him trying to sneak a peek over at Monique. "_He must be crushing on her big time_," Kim thought to herself. Though behind her she saw love starting to bloom, on the other side of the bus she could see love going sour. Brick was reaching his arm around Bonnie, trying to get her attention but Bonnie kept waving her boyfriend away, refusing to pull herself away from the cell phone.

Look around the bus, she only saw a few other familiar faces; Tara, Josh Mankey, the rest of the cheer squad. But there were also students there she didn't really socialize with, all of them chatting and laughing the time away. And then, there was one more passenger, one sitting right next to her. Ron, who had fallen asleep after they got on the high way, was half slumped in his seat with his jaw slightly slaked open to the side. Kim gently poked her elbow into his side, causing him to wake up with a start. "Woah! Huh? What happened?" he asked frantically, looking around as if expecting something.

Kim laughed. "Tone it down, Ron. We're almost there and I didn't want you to sleep the WHOLE way there."

Ron groaned and threw his head back against the seat. "Why did I agree to go on this trip anyway? You would think with the last two times we went here plus the evil zombie snowman incident that they would shut this place down by now."

Barkin, who the school chose to be both chaperone and drive of this camping trip, overheard Ron's complaint and decided to get involved. "Stoppable, if your going to let some life-threatening events stop you from doing anything you might as well just live in a bubble and oatmeal till you're an old man! The park ranger assured the school that Lake Wannaweep is completely sanitary and no longer mutates people. Besides, those incidents you're crying about really drove down the price for this trip so you should be happy we were almost turned to water-breathing freaks here."

Ron sighed and looked out the greasy window as the bus passed the sign, welcoming them to Lake Wannaweep. "Great, a three day weekend in a place of pure evil. And, of course, it just had to be Friday the 13th today."


	2. Chapter 2

1**Friday the 13****th****: Camp Wannaweep.**

Written by -- Nightmare-1992

The bus pulled into the loading zone. Mr. Barkin drove to the wooden awning and put the bus into park. He turned off the ignition and pocketed his keys. He turned to the students.

"Ok, when we get off, the camp supervisor, Mr. Burns, will be in charge. He'll show you to your cabins." He opened the bus door and stepped out. The students eagerly followed, to finally stretch their legs.

Ron got off first. Mr. Barkin took in a breath.

"Smell that pine Stoppable?" Mr. Barkin asked, releasing his breath.

"Uh… yeah, sure do" he looked around nervously.

He looked at the lake. The crystal, clear lake was a deep blue, and the trees surrounded added to the landscape. "_Nothing looks weird_." He thought, but something still made him uneasy. He looked back at the bus.

Almost all the students were off the bus. Barkin was helping Felix out of the bus and into his wheelchair. Once seated, he wheeled up to the other students.

They were busy talking with one another and describing what they'll do during their stay. Barkin had returned, with a guest too.

"Ehem, this man here is Mr. Burns, he's the new supervisor, listen to him and there will be no problems." Barkin gestured to Mr. Burns.

"Eh… ya, follow me." Mr. Burns grunted.

Ron looked Mr. Burns over. He was nearly bald, one eye closed with a big scar on it. His face wrinkled with age.

They followed Mr. Burns down the dirt path to the cabins. He ordered the girls and the boys to their own cabins. Most of the students quickly found a cabin but Ron was left out.

He went to the main cabin.

"Uh… Mr. Burns, there's no more cabins."

"Eh… there's one more. Number 13. When you walk out, look to your left and you'll see it." He tossed Ron the key.

"Uh…thanks." He tried to catch the key but it bounced off one hand and then off the other before he could get a grip on it.

He walked out, and looked to his left. He saw the cabin, and it was in horrible condition. He walked over, put the key in and turned the handle. A strong musky smell came from the cabin. It had 4 cots, 2 on each other. On the wall roughly, he saw an inscription.

"Vo-oo-r-He-ee-s? Wonder who that is…"

He heard a knock and quickly turned in place. Kim was at the door.

"Oh hey KP, check this inscription on the wall." "Never mind the name, lets go walk around" she gave a stretch.

They walked out and looked over the lake. The camp seemed to be in full swing. Some campers swimming, some were talking and laughing, some taking naps.

"Looks like this time around, camp will be good." Ron sighed. He looked into the water. Clear.

Kim looked over at Ron and smiled. "_Maybe he'll have fun this time_."

Then Ron panicked. "Kim look on the lake B-Bubbles! AAAAHHHH Gill back!" he hid behind her.

"Oh Ron, Gill's not here, and remember what Barkin said, the lake is free of toxins. Its probably just a turtle or a frog or something." She gave a small laugh.

"Ya…your right." He came out of hiding.

"Well I got to go finish packing"

"Ya same, well, try to have fun this time Ron" and they both walked back to their cabins.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Written by -- SDZer0

* * *

While everyone seemed to be enjoying their time in nature, or at least in Bonnie's case, tolerating it, Ron still remained on edge about everything around him. Back in the cabin, his eyes quickly darted across the walls, one of his legs was ceaselessly bouncing. Kim finally walked over to him and rested her hand on his knee, forcing his leg to stand still. "Relax Ron," she said, smiling warmly. "There are no mutants, no monsters, no Gill coming to drag you into the lake. It's just you, me, and the others from school. The only scary thing in this camp is Barkin and Bonnie."

Ron sighed and dropped his head. "You're right Kim... just... you know, this place..."

"I understand Ron but it's ok. Now come on, I want to meet up with Monique before going to the campfire cookout, maybe you can spend sometime with Felix."

Ron raised his head smiling, nodding at the thought. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Maybe hangin' with Felix will clear my head. Thanks KP."

Ron and Kim both went their separate ways. On the way to Felix's cabin, Ron saw Burns sitting outside of the toolshed, sharpening an assortment of gardening implements. Ron did not notice that he had stopped moving until Burns looked toward him, cutting through Ron with an icy glance with his unclosed eye. Ron jumped suddenly, realizing only then that he was staring at the enigmatic supervisor of the camp, and continued to Felix's cabin with a hurried pace. Felix was sitting in his wheelchair just outside his cabin, watching the birds fly overhead with a pair of binoculars. As the son of a research scientist and handicapped to boot, he never had much time outdoors and was enjoying new experience. He dropped the binoculars onto his lap and spun his chair around as he heard the scuffling footsteps of an unnerved Ron coming toward him. "Woah, woah there Stoppable. Where's the fire?" he asked jokingly.

Ron slowed to a stop and panted lightly, the pace left him slightly winded but not by much. "Sorry Felix, I just got freaked by that supervisor," he said.

"I can understand that. He gives me the creeps too."

"Hey, why aren't you rockin' the cybernetic chair?"

Felix shook his head. "Barkin's rules; no unnecessary technology or outside comforts. So my mom dusted off the old hospital lounger here and Barkin took my game too."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Kim left the Kimmunicator back home, told Wade to give all the serious missions to Team Possible or Global Justice while we're out. But I don't see why Barkin couldn't let you bring your chair, I mean it's your legs."

"Maybe, but legs don't use hydrogen powered propulsion to fly around. Besides, it's pretty nice rolling myself around, reminds me I'm still more human than machine."

They both shared a quick laugh; the bond that held their friendship had always been Ron's inability to treat Felix differently for his disability. At that time, in nature with his friend, he never could remember feeling more normal. Time passed and the sky was quickly turning from day to dusk. "Oh, hey, it's almost night time. We better get to the campfire cookout; Kim and Monique are going to be there."

Felix quickly flustered and tried to keep a straight face. "Oh, Monique and Kim... um, well ok."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you ok?"

Felix sighed and turned his eyes away. "Ron... you're my best friend. Can I tell you something?"

"Anything man, you know you can trust me."

"Well... I think I have a crush on Monique."

"What do you mean by think?"

"Well, I don't know. When you think about someone constantly, always watch them from a distant, and fantasize nightly about them wearing everything from lingerie to absolutely nothing, is that a crush?"

Ron stood there, a bit uncomfortable from the sudden honesty and openness of his friend. "Crush... may not be a strong enough word for that kind of thing bro."

Felix sighed deeply and suddenly looked dismayed. "It's pathetic man, I can never have a chance with her. She's so beautiful and energetic... a girl like her would want someone athletic, strong. Not some... some gimp!"

Ron felt a sharp sting go across him when he saw Felix's expression become so filled with pain when he said that. "Hey... common man. Don't be like that. You got a lot to offer her; you're smart, you're funny, you're-"

"Handicapped. Face it Ron, I can't go dancing, she'd have to keep looking down at me unless I keep my chair on hover mode 24/7, and even though everything works down there, I don't think I can really keep her satisfied if we ever did get that far in a relationship. Face it Ron, a girl like Monique would go out with dozens of insensitive assholes that'll treat her wrong before she even looks at me."

Ron grabbed Felix by the shoulders and shook him. "Dude! Stop putting yourself down like this! Look, let's go to the cookout and I promise, with my help, you and Monique will be feeling the love connection before the weekend is up."

"Ron... I just wish I knew how to live in that fantasy world you always seem to be in."

Ron merely moved around behind Felix's chair and titled him back on his back wheels. "You'll see, you and Monique are going to be together before the end of this weekend or my name's not Ron Stoppable!" he declared before wheeling Felix enthusiastically down the dirt path, ignoring Felix's panicked cries.

Sometime later, just outside cabin 4, a lone cheerleader cursed under her breath while she looked around. "Dammit! Oh sure, leave behind the Asian while she's fixing her hair! I knew you Barbies were all racist!" she spat out, despite that the cheer team also had a Hispanic and a Jewish mascot. She began making her way toward the dirt path, illuminated with the few minutes of sunlight left in that twilight hour.

As she walked, grumbling to herself, she suddenly felt her head jerk back. Something was pulling her against her will, she could feel something covering her face. It was soft but the smell was powerful, a strong vapor that filled her lungs and stung her eyes viciously and the taste, like copper and cold medicine. She struggled but the grip around her face was powerful, much too powerful for a slender teenager. In her desperation, she managed to drive her elbow into the person standing behind her, causing them to release her.

The raven haired youth tried to run but tripped after the first step. The strange vapor had disoriented her; her eyes were watering badly, she coughed hoarsely, trying to expel whatever it was that was polluting her lungs. As her vision began to clear, she gave out a shriek as she felt her silky hair being pulled roughly skyward, forcing her head to arch upward and backward. All she could see was a raised hand holding a rock before it came down hard over the top of her head. With just one swing, she was unconscious, her attacker released her hair and the stone, letting them both drop to the ground. She laid there, dead to the world, her breathing shallow and some blood had began to trickle across her face, staining her oriental beauty. There was no one left in the campground to witness her fate, only an owl perched on a nearby branch would see her dragged off by the leg.

She groaned deeply as she regained consciousness, everything seemed blurry to her at first but her sight became the least of her concerns as the pain in her head made her cry out suddenly. As she whimpered, she could hear the sound of heavy footsteps coming toward her. She forced herself to look toward it and saw who did this to her. It was a man, tall but he seemed slightly hunched and his build was hidden by an old and badly patched up blue mechanic's suit. His face was also hidden; he wore a hockey mask with blue marks on the cheeks. She tried to move but it quickly became apparent that her feet were tied up and hands were bound together behind her back. She glared up at her captor and gnashed her teeth at him. "You sicko! My dad is the assistant to the Middleton DA! If you were thinking about raping me, I'll make sure you fucking rot in the worst ass pounding prison in the state!"

The masked man slowly crept forward and lifted his hand up, revealing a pair of hedge clippers with faint streaks of rust on the blades. Her eyes widened in fear, she tried to squirm away but her body felt heavy, she hadn't the will to move her body fast enough to safety. She pleaded incoherently as he raised the clippers over his head, both hands wielding the handles. All the poor girl could do was scream as the blades pierced through her belly. She cried in agony as her masked tormentor slowly began pulling the handles apart, forcing the blades to rip open her flesh and muscles. She wanted to die, the pain was unbearable as her internal organs were now exposed. The butcher wasn't done yet as he stepped over her, looking down at her pain racked face. The last thing the young girl saw, with those alluring eyes she enjoyed enrapturing boys with, was the blades of the hedge clippers coming right into her peepers, so deep that they even pierced into her brain. She finally laid still dead, her eyes still wedged on the tips of the blades as the murderer pulled them from her face.

As blood pooled around her mid-section and began pouring out her empty sockets, the masked man carefully placed the clippers on a work bench by the wall. He looked down at the girl, observing the mess her open body was creating. All that was left for him to do to her was take her away, which he did, by dragging her across the gritty wooden floor by her ebony hair. He was in no hurry; the campers won't be back quite sometime.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Written by -- Nightmare-1992

* * *

The water turned dark and sparkled has the sunset. Campers where gathering at the fire pit, to enjoy a good ole' cook out. Fold out chairs where placed around the pit, coolers with refreshments, hotdogs and other goodies all together in an area. Stacks of logs, twigs and bark where placed near the pit.

The campers soon arrived, and took a seat. Mr. Barkin came strolling down the path, holding gas tanks. "Isn't that bad for the environment" shouted a kid. "Isn't arguing bad for your marks?" he answered back. The kid blushed a bit, and turned back to his conversation. He piled some logs into a Tee-Pee formation and dumped on the gas just has Ron showed up.

When Ron stopped, Felix almost flew out of his chair. Ron pulled a seat next to Felix and sat down, extremely winded. Barkin walked over to him. "Here stoppable, you'll need these." and he tossed him a book of matches. "What huff for puff ?" he wheezed. "To start the fire Stoppable!" he chuckled. Ron gulped. He walked towards the pit, shaking nervously. He took out a match and struck it against the box. He held it above the pile of logs. "While its still night out, Stoppable" Barkin yelled. Ron looked at Barkin and the next thing that happened, its happened to the best of us. The match burnt down the stick and onto his fingers, making him release it. The logs burst into flames, causing Ron to fall back. His eyebrows nearly burnt off.

He looked up and saw Kim looking back at him. "You didn't see that, did you?" he felt his face burn slightly, either from the heat blast or embarrassment. She let out a giggle, "sure did, your a natural arson" she, Monique and Felix started laughing.

Across from their seats, Bonnie and Brick were having a chat. "Wow, he actually got it started. Come on Brick, let's get out of here, before they start telling ghost stories and junk." She looked around, then turned to Brick and gave him a wink. They got up and made their way into a thickest of trees.

The light form the fire faded, and they where in total darkness. They slowed to a walk and stumbled around, feeling for a place to get it on. After about 10 minutes searching, Bonnie was starting to get scarred. "Look, maybe we should go back, we could do this some other time." She stretched her arms out and felt for Brick. She felt his letterman jacket and tugged. "Would you knock it off? It'll be fun, besides, I think I found an old cabin." He reached out and found the doorknob; he turned it slowly and opened the door. He poked his head in and looked around. Pitch black. "Anyone in here?" he whispered. No reply. "Guess we can do it here" he opened the door fully and motioned for Bonnie to enter. "Sure what ever."

Brick took of his jacket and threw it on the ground. Then they started to make out, their tongues wrestling like snakes. They broke their kiss to catch their breath and to strip down some more. They threw their cloths down to the ground and went back to making out. They leaned up against. "Hey! There's something on this table, and it just poked my ass!" Brick, now a little annoyed, reached around her and pushed what ever that was there, onto the floor with a dull thud. They started feeling each other's bodies, and they where really getting intimate. Right before they were going to go all the way, Brick stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Bonnie whined. "I gotta take a leak." "Oh for Christ sake!" and with that, Brick left to do his business. She got up and put on his jacket. And waited in the darkness for him to return. "Would you hurry up already," she whispered.

Then she heard the doorknob click. She quickly took off the jacket and her panties and sat up on the table, and spread her legs. "Its all yours Bri-" she cut herself short. The person in the doorway was larger then Brick. The man nearly filled the doorway. In his hand was a rusty old hatchet. She squinted in the darkness and saw that this man was fully dressed, heavy over coat with ripped jeans. His face concealed behind a white goalies mask. She remembered she was exposing her self and went to close her legs but the intrude acted first. He thru his hatchet at her crotch and she screamed in agonizing pain. She looked down and she had in fact, been penetrated, but not the way she was hoping. The goalie walked forwards and took the hatchet out. She left the blood pool under her. She went to scream again, but she couldn't catch her breath. Gasping for air, she looked down again, to find this time, that the hatchet was in her chest. She slumped to her side and lay motionless.

The goalie walked over to the where to object on the table had landed. He dropped the hatchet and kneeled down, picking up the object and held it in his hands. He stroked it and pushed Bonnie's corpse off of the table. He replaced her body with the object. Just then, a sound put the goalie on edge, he heard someone walking and whistling. He hid in the darkness of the cabin, his hatchet held close to him. Brick walked to the door. "Ok babe, let's do this." He noticed the door was opened and he peered around the corner. He saw Bonnie's body on its side. "Bonnie?" He whispered. He walked over to her and nudged her. She didn't move or say anything. He rolled her over and tried to let out a scream but what came out was a squeak. Then he heard the door slam.

He crawled to his pants and pulled out his pocket contents. He grabbed his lighter and flicked it on. He saw the goalie in the corner, staring at him. The goalie took a step forward. "Shit man! Did you do that?" he pointed at Bonnie. The goalie turned followed his finger and looked down at Bonnie, then looked back at Brick. He continued his march. "Whoa man, what do you want? Money? Here!" he reached for his wallet, opened it and thru its contents at the goalie. He continued walking towards him. He raised the hatchet above his head. Brick let out a shrill scream that was silenced by the hatchet imbedding its self deep in his head.

He walked over to the object and patted it. He thought to himself. "_Mother, I guess their back again._" And with that, picked up his hatchet and headed out to the distant sound of laughing, and the yellow light coming from the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Written by -- SDZer0

* * *

Around the campfire, all the students were laughing, eating, and having a good time. All except for Felix. He was beginning to have doubts about overcoming his problem while Ron was thinking about how to make his immobile companion break the ice with Monique. "Ron, look, I'm having second thoughts. Maybe now is not a good time for this," he said sheepishly.

Ron waved him off. "Nonsense, this is the perfect time! Kim is with Monique right now, she can help us out."

Felix shot up in his chair. "No! Don't tell Kim!"

"Trust me, it's all good man," Ron assured Felix as he began to walk away.

"Ron, no, stop!"

Ron rushed over to Kim while she was talking to Monique and pulled her away in mid-conversation. Though stunned at first, Kim easily pulled herself from Ron's grasp and glared at him. "Ron, what is your deal?" she asked, extremely annoyed.

Ron couldn't help but have a playful smile on his face. "Kim, you gotta help me. It's about Felix and a little certain someone he's been crushing on."

Kim cocked her eyebrow but suddenly perked her head up in realization. "Oh, you mean Monique?"

Ron shook his head. "No, it's... wait, what?" he asked, his face frozen with a confused look.

Kim laughed a bit. "Relax Ron, it's no big. I saw Felix on the bus and I assumed he had a crush on Monique. So, what's the sitch with Felix, I want to know everything."

Ron blinked. "You mean... you want to help Felix?"

"Of course, Felix is a good friend and Monique is my best friend. I can tell Felix would be perfect for Monique."

While they talked, Felix was trying to watch Monique, who sat at the other side of campfire, as she ate her hotdog while waiting for Kim. He tried to seem inconspicuous but for a brief moment their eyes locked and Felix quickly tried to look away. Monique caught Felix's skittish reaction and couldn't help herself from doing what she did next. When she was sure he was looking again, she pretended to look aside while eating her hotdog but began slipping the plumped frank down her mouth suggestively.

Felix could barely feel his jaw drop off its hinges since his mind was too focused on the show Monique was giving him which ended with a surprise wink, letting him know that she knew he was watching. Felix nearly tipped over his chair when he saw that, causing almost everyone there to turn and stare at him. He could feel his face heat up, blushing with embarrassment. Most of the others just assumed he was having trouble using a manual chair and continued on with their merriment.

Barkin stood up from the tree stump he sat himself on. "Alright everyone, gather around the fire and knock off all this funny business! It's story time and I'm going to start us off with the history of this camp," he proclaimed.

Kim and Ron went back to their respective friends and Ron spook out. "Wait, I know this place's history more than anyone here," he declared. "This is a place of evil where a toxic lake made Gill the mutant he is today. Not to mention a infamously neglectful camp staff that thought rooming me with their wild monkey mascot was a good idea."

Barkin shot a glance toward Ron. "Stoppable, quit your belly aching. This is about the real history of Camp Wannaweep, back when I was a camper here. Except back then, we called it... Crystal Lake."

The students were both riveted and horrified as Barkin told the story of Crystal Lake. They were disturbed about the drowning of the deformed Voorhees child, disgusted by the revenge-driven killings of his deranged mother, and shocked when her son continued her slayings. Ron again was the only one to speak, after his eye stopped twitching. "All of that happened and WE'RE here, WHY?"

"Stoppable, put a sock in it. Like I said, if your going to let some life-threatening events stop you from doing anything you might as well just live in a bubble and eat oatmeal till you're an old man. Besides, that was a long time ago and nothing like that ever happened since the camps changed hands and became Wannaweep."

The night continued on until Barkin doused out the fire with a bucket filled with dirt and sand. "Alright, that's enough enjoyment for one night. Everyone report to your cabins and go to bed, wake up call is at 6 a.m." he said.

The campers began to make their way back but Kim turned her head when Monique started going toward the lake. "Monique, what are you doing?"

Monique looked back with a sly smirk. "Just going to enjoy the full moon tonight girl. That lake is callin' my name!"

Kim titled her head. "You're going to go swimming? Right now?"

"You better believe it girl." She looked over to Felix while he was talking to Ron and grinned like a hungry cat toying with a mouse. "But I'll take my time getting there."

Kim glanced over her shoulder and then back to Monique, realizing what she had planned. "Monique! You're horrible!"

Monique started making her way down the path toward the lake. "Just don't be too obvious when you tell him where I'm going. I think it's cute when he thinks I'm not looking."

Kim giggled to herself, it was funny how Felix has been too shy to do anything but watch and Monique seems daring enough to keep giving him something to watch. She went over to the boys, interrupting whatever conversation they were having. "Hey Felix, I saw Monique go down by the lake. Maybe you should try talking to her while she's alone."

Ron shook his head. "Sorry KP, I'm not feelin' it for Felix right now. He's not ready to break the ice without our help. He's got to way too much-"

Felix had been frantically weighing his options while Ron was talking but made his decision when Ron was in mid-sentence. "Well, maybe I should go. You know, you shouldn't be out in the woods alone in case something happens," he said, trying to sound sincere.

As he rolled away, Kim couldn't help but giggle while Ron shook his head. "KP, you're setting him up for all kinds of disappointment."

"Oh Ron, trust me. If there's one thing Felix will be tonight, it's not disappointed".

While carefully rolling his chair down the beaten path to the lake, Felix started seeing a trail of clothes left by Monique. He carefully gathered them, he wasn't sure why she would leave them out in the open like that but he wasn't going to question it.

The closer he got to the lake, the more promising things became; after picking up her shoes and socks, he thought she would just be relaxing lakeside, probably dipping her toes into the water. After picking up her shirt and pants, he thought she must've been wearing a bathing suit underneath her clothes, maybe even a bikini. When he hit pay dirt and picked up her bra and panties, he thought he was in heaven. He couldn't help himself, he took the panties and took a deep whiff of the crotch, thanking God he wasn't completely paralyzed below the waist as the scent of womanhood filled his lungs.

He finally made it to the lake, making sure his chair didn't make too much noise. In the water, he saw Monique coming up for a breath. Under the full moon's light, the water was glistening was off her dark, curvaceous body. Felix could only bite his lower lip to suppress a groan. Monique, seeing Felix out of the corner of her eye, gathered some water in her cupped hands and poured it over herself, arching herself back to really give Felix something to look at.

All of this was like torture to Felix; all that nubile beauty but so seemingly inaccessible. Too bad he didn't know Monique was planning to make the first move when she was done teasing him. She dipped herself under the water again but this time she felt restrained, something was keeping her in place. As she flailed her limbs to try and swim to the surface, she realized that one of her legs was being held still. She looked down and saw something holding her ankle. It was dark and being under a lake didn't help what little visibility there was but it looked almost like a hand.

Soon she felt herself being dragged downward, she tried to pull away but it was useless. She could feel her air running out as she was being pulled down. Desperate, she forced herself to the bottom of the lake and tried to feel around for a rock. She placed her hand on a rock that felt big enough to be used as a decent enough weapon but it slipped out of her grasp when she felt something force itself onto her backside, pushing her into the lake bed. A set of rough ringers wrapped around her neck and started strangling her. Monique tried to struggle free, crying in pain as her bare breasts rasped against the small rocks on embedded in the dirt, leaving behind small cuts and scratches. But it was all over fairly quickly, her last breath escaped her lips and she was limp in her murderer's hands.

Felix slowly rolled himself toward the edge of the lake, worried about Monique being under the water for so long. He noticed a few bubbles break the surface but not the object of his hormonal affection. "Monique? Monique!?" he cried out, hoping she could hear him under the water. Soon, something floated to the top. It was Monique but she was face down, motionless, and slowly tinting the surrounding water red from the scraps on her breasts. Felix felt a cold dread grip his chest as he wheeled himself closer, the edge of the lake just under his lifeless feet.

Without warning, a hand emerged from the water, reaching for Felix's chair. Felix tried to roll himself away but when his chair wouldn't move, he forced himself off of it, letting it get pulled into the water. Slowly, something began to emerge from the water. Covered in seaweed, Felix could barely make out a hard, plastic white face with red markings on it. Fearing for his life, Felix crawled away as fast as his arms could drag him, trying desperately to escape. He never had to go anywhere without his chair before but the fear of death gave him the will to make it into the woods. Felix rested himself against a tree to catch his breath but a chill went down his spine when he heard the sound of a chainsaw revving up.

Felix clawed himself up against the tree, dragging himself upright. When he was high enough, he grabbed on tightly to a low branch and turned himself around. With his back against the tree, his darted his eyes across every tree and every bush in the woods, trying to see if he could see where the noise was coming from. His breath was shallow, his chest heaved with every panicked breath as the revving came closer and closer until it sounded like it was right on top of him. Sweat and tears streaked down his face; whoever was out there killed Monique and now it was going to kill him. "Oh my god!!!" he cried out, believing he was living his last moments of life.

He closed his eyes shut and braced himself but the revving suddenly stopped. Cautious, Felix cracked open one eye and then both. Looking around, it seemed that everything was alright. While his guard was down, Felix heard the revving noise start again and he felt something press into his back. This sensation quickly became a blinding pain and Felix shrieked as he felt something ripping apart his skin and digging into his lower back. His screaming was quickly gagged with blood, everything around him became deafly quiet, even the revving was gone. He looked down as he felt something burst out from his stomach before his entire body became numb. A chainsaw had worked itself right through his body and it's teeth were splattering bits of blood and gore unto Felix's face until everything went black.

Felix's body jerked and bucked only because of rotating chains still grinding his insides. When the chainsaw was turned off, Felix's body became limp and slowly fell onto the dirt floor. Leaving the saw embedding in the tree, the hockey masked murdered looked down the dirt and could make out the last few glows of lights still emanating from the cabins. Slowly he started walking down the beaten path and toward the camp site. Jason had a job to do.

Writer's Note: Am I a bad person. So far, I've killed a Chinese girl who I never bothered naming because she had no name on the show, now I killed Monique, the only real black character on the show, and Felix the paraplegic. Honestly folks, am I a monster for that?


End file.
